11 February 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-02-11 ;Comments * Peel plays both sides of the Primitives single at the beginning of the show, where he admitted before playing that he had not heard the B-side called Buzz Buzz Buzz. * Janice Long chats to Peel about a list of sentences that he says on the radio, that she found someone written a top ten of in the NME. * Peel plays We The Living's Mixed Up World, which is a punk cover of Madonna's Material World. He mentioned that he played the cover on last night's show. Sessions *Miaow #2. Recorded: 1987-01-27 *Walking Seeds #1. Recorded: 1987-01-11. First Broadcast: 26 January 1987 Tracklisting *Primitives: Stop Killing Me (7") Lazy *Primitives: Buzz Buzz Buzz (7" - Stop Killing Me) Lazy *Slits: Love And Romance (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Miaow: Just Keep Walking (session) *Brother Mudada: How You Feel (12" - How You Feel / The Mecca) Charlie's :(JP: 'Certainly repetitive, but good stuff nonetheless, that's Brother Mudada on Charlie's records and it's called How You Feel') *This Poison!: Engine Failure (7") Reception *Melrose: Coming Out Soon (7") Electric Kid *Walking Seeds: Junior Acid Bate (session) *Llwybr Llaethog: Dyddiau Braf (Rap Cymraeg) (7" - Dull Di-Drais) Anhrefn *We The Living: Mixed Up World (7" - Carnival Of Vice) Subversive *Stump: Down On The Kitchen Table (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Miaow: Thames At High Water (session) *Deuces Of Rhythm & Tempo Toppers: Fool At The Wheel (v/a LP - Hey Baby, Don't You Want A Man Like Me?) Ace *Bambi Slam: Bamp Bamp (7") Product Inc. *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince: Just Rockin' (LP - Rock The House) Word-Up *Walking Seeds: Blathering Out (session) :(Stereo Sequence trailer by Andy Peebles) *Smiths: Shoplifters Of The World Unite (7") Rough Trade *John Lee Hooker: Solid Sender (LP - Solid Sender) Charly R&B *Miaow: The Dreamers' Death (session) (Peel mistakenly calls it The Dreamer's Dream) *Pop Will Eat Itself: Sweet Sweet Pie (7") Chapter 22 *False Liberty: Not For Me (7" - Silence Is Consent...) One Step Ahead *Sweet Tee And Jazzy Joyce: It's My Beat (12") Profile *Walking Seeds: Marc Chapman (session) *Slab!: Parallax Avenue (12") Ink *Wedding Present: My Favourite Dress (7") Reception *Percy Sledge: Out Of Left Field (LP - Any Day Now) Charly R&B *Miaow: Fate (session) *Hollow Men: Waterfall (LP - Tales Of The Riverbank) Dead Man's Curve *Microdisney: And He Descended Into Hell (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin *La Sonora De Baru: Cabeza De Hacha (LP - Esta Es Tu Musica Vol. I) Caiman (Peel says the track comes from the Ritmo Tropical album, but there is no evidence of that on the discogs website) *Walking Seeds: Huge Living Creature (session) *Sackgasse: Diebels (7" - Alles Klar?!) Not On Label File ;Name *020A-B1826XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:39 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1826/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library